From Afar
by Aliey-xox
Summary: Yamato Oneshot.  Kouri and Yamato have been loving each other from afar, will a mission finally bring them together?  Kouri  c  Queen Espada  Dedicated to Queen Espada. c:  Rated T for Language


Yamato One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the OC.

Warnings: Adult language, Adult Content

Paring: Yamato & Kouri OC.

This is dedicated to Queen Espada because she loves Yamato aaand she was my first reviewer. The OC, Kouri, is also hers. Hope you like it. c:

Italics: Thoughts

Quotations: Dialogue

*Kouri's pov*

_God damn it. What does Lady Tsunade want from me now?_ I asked myself while waiting outside for acceptance into her office. _I absolutely positively hate her, with every bone in my body._

I knocked for the third time, this time showing my 'pure' impatience. But really I just wanted to evoke a reaction from her.

I was about to knock a fourth time when the door swung open, leaving me standing in front of a giant. A giant who had big gorgeous black eyes, and beautiful dark brown hair. Whenever I saw **him **my stomach did 100 million flip flops like an excited puppy.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Kouri-Chan. But you may come in now." **he **said looking down on me with a small smile.

Oh, not to mention his voice, his velvety smooth voice.

I forced myself out of my daydreaming state. "Thank you, Yamato Senpai." I replied pleasantly slipping past him into the Hokags's office.

Yes, **he **was Yamato. Yamato's the one that causes the butterflies to go on a frenzy, that causes me to melt every time he says my name or acknowledges me, the one who unknowingly made me feel...alive. Everytime I think about him though, it breaks my heart. Knowing that he'd never be interested in me. _He probably doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I'm probably a speck of dust under his fingernails._ I thought to myself.

I hid all those feelings from everyone, sometime even myself. I had to.

"You requested me, Lady Tsunade?" I asked still wanting to know what she wanted from me now

"Right. I wanted to tell you about a mission that I've assigned you to. Its a spying mission." she paused looking over a packet of what I assumed to be information. "You and your partner will gather information about a rouge ninja named Hitoshi Resi. He deflected from Kumogakure 2 years ago, and has since traveled, causing problems for every village he visits. He's reportedly in a small village in the Land of Fire. Your assignment is just to get information. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." she explained

"Hai. Pardon me but, who will be my partner?" I asked wanting to know who I'm going to be I'm the presence of.

"Yamato." she answered while pointing back behind me to the figure standing at the door.

I gazed upon him with disbelief.

"I hope you don't mind, Kouri-Chan. But requested to have a mission with you, I've never worked with you before, and I figured now would be a good time to see what its like." he explained himself quietly yet surely

Still in a mild shock, all I could do was nod in agreement.

_This cannot be happening... Is this really happening...?_

"Alright. Well you're supposed to leave in around an hour at dusk. Spying will only take about a day, and the village isn't far from Konoha. I expect both of you to be back in 3 days time, if not, then I'll suspect something went wrong and send a search group after you. Understood?"

"Hai." Yamato responded while all I could do is nod in understanding.

"You're both dismissed."

We quickly bowed, and exited Lady Tsunade's office.

I once again forced myself out of my day dreaming state when I heard yamato's soothing voice.

"...And we'll plan everything from there." he finished

"Oh. I didn't hear the first part, sorry."

"Its fine. I said, lets go ahead and pack, and meet up in around 30 minutes at the gates. Then we'll plan everything from there." he repeated patiently

"Sounds like a plan." i replied nerdyly

"Alright. See you in 30 minutes." he said cooly while walking away, throwing up a hand lazily.

_He has no idea what he does to me._

*Yamato's pov*

_Does she have any idea what she does to me?_ I thought to myself as I reluctantly walked away from the women I've been admirering from afar for 2 years.

She being the most gorgeous girl in Konoha. Aka Kouri. Her long black hair, and dark forest green eyes are to die for. Literally. I'd die if that means I was able to protect her.

_I would kill to find out what she thinks of me..._

Hopefully, what I had planned out will all happen accordingly.

But as we ANBU always say,_ things don't always go according to plan. _

FF 15 MIN.

_Seems like I've got everything. _

I made a mental check list in my head.

Socks? Check. Shirts? Check. Undies? Check. Bandages? Check. Wooden rose?

I took a moment to create an intricate rose in my hand. Check.

_I hope she'll accept it. Even if the feeling isn't mutual._

I took one last look im the mirror to fix anything that would potentially embarrass myself in front of Kouri.

Handsome Yamato? Check.

I exited my small apartment, and made my way to the gates of Konoha.

*Kouri's pov*

_I think I got everything. Oh! _I rushed to my room to grab my most valuable item, the gift my father gave me on my 5th birthday, a simple gold necklace with the leaf village symbol dangling from the chain.

I looked at it tenderly. "I love you papa." I whispered and gently kissed the necklace before placing it around my neck.

_I better get going. _I thought to myself heading out the doors to meet the man I've been in love with for 2 years.

_Lets just hope I don't screw things up with him._

FF 10 MIN.

I finally saw the gates in the distance, along with **him. **

I instantly started going into a frenzy. Just thinking about him drove me crazy, let alone be with him for three days.

"Ready to go?" he asked when I approached him

"Hai Yamato Senpai."I replied quietly

"Just between you and me, just call be Yamato. Alright?" he whispered into my right ear, causing me to inwardly shudder.

I simply nodded, not knowing what else I should do.

"I think it'll be best if we travel till its pitch black, then we'll make camp." he said

"Sounds good to me." I responded quietly

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" he asked gently

_Yes. I'm terrified of the dark. _

"Nope. Even if I was, I'd have you to protect me." I said flirtatiously as I walked passed him through the gates.

I may be a loner, but I know how to flirt.

"Of course." he replied with a sly smile, following me out of the gates of Konohagakure.

FF 3 HRS.

It was now pitch black. All the night creatures came out of their homes to began their night life, causing it to become like a zoo with all the foreign chirps and slithers they caused.

"We'll make camp here." Yamato said while we landed in a clearing

After weaving a few signs he yelled/whispered: "Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique."

He then went around the house, and put seals on each respective wall.

"These seals are so enemies won't detect it. Just to be safe." he explained as if he saw the wonderment in my eyes

I nodded still in amazement at the building that appeared before me in seconds.

"Do you want to go inside now?" he asked amused

"Oh. Sure." I replied sheepishly

I followed him inside to a cozy traditional home. I looked around a bit, just admiring Yamato's abilities, then it dawned on me: _there's only one bed room, and one bed..._

"I thought it'd be better to just have one bedroom, just...because." he said from behind me quietly

I turned around to be greeted by a strong chest. I slowly looked up to **him **and saw his big black eyes peering right through my forest green ones.

"I...yama-"

I was cut off my a pair of warm lips gently colliding with mine.

_This can't be happening. _

After a moment's hesitation, I kissed back slowly, being forced to go on my tippy toes to make up for the difference in height.

After a few moments of pure devine bliss, he backed away slowly, as if he was disgusted with what he's done.

"I-I'm sorry." He murmured before he walked outside.

_Of course...i knew it was too good to be true... _I thought to myself frustrated for even thinking he might be interested in me. _Stupid stupid stupid._ I scolded myself mentally as I shut the door to the only bedroom.

I walked up to a mirror, and looked at myself, going over what would be curves if I had any, what would be breasts if I wasn't as flat as a board, what would be...pretty if I hadn't been born ugly.

_Why do you get your hopes up? No one could ever want you. No matter how desperate they were..._

*Yamato's pov*

_Stupid stupid stupid. Now I've ruined the whole plan. _I yelled to myself mentally while pacing back and forth in front of the home I formed.

_What do I do now? _I asked myself finally taking a seat on the ground.

I pulled out the wooden rose I made for her earlier out of my pocket. _Maybe I should just give it to her..._ I thought while looking at it carefully.

_That's what I'll do. I'll give it to her right now. _I thought walking back inside towards the bedroom.

I knocked lightly on it.

No answer.

I knocked a little longer with a little more force.

No answer.

I knocked a little longer with a little more force.

"Go away Yamato!"

I grunted lightly in shock.

"...Kouri, are you oka-"

"I'm not kidding Yamato. Leave me the hell alone." she replied hoarsely

"I...what did I...?"

"Go...away...NOW." she commanded shakily

_Is she...crying?_

"Kouri, tell me what's wrong now." I demanded

She didn't reply.

"Kouri?"

"...Please...just go away." she replied between sobs

"Kouri...open the door."

"...no."

"Kouri. Open the door now." I commanded in a stern voice

After a few moments, the door cracked open.

I pushed it completely open, to see a tear stained Kouri sitting on the ground, with her knees to her chest and her face hiding in her lap.

I slowly walked over to her, and slid down the wall, and sat next to her silently.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded in a soft voice.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You."

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she meant

"You're what's wrong!" she repeated loudly

_...what?_

*Kouri's pov*

"What do you mean by that?" he asked sounding agitated

"You just...you hurt me. So badly. Whether its intentional or not, it kills me." I paused and took a deep breath

_I might as well tell him everything right now, I have nothing to lose. _

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you. Everytime we talked, I felt alive again, like someone actually cared about me. Then when you'd compliment me, even on the smallest things, I felt...gorgeous. Just seeing you brightened up my whole day. And when I didn't see you, I felt lost and alone." I ranted "But every time you did something that made me think you were interested in me, that you cared for me even a little, you did something that shattered all those hopes. All my prayers were again left unanswered. You keep hurting me Yamato. And what hurts the most is that you don't even notice." i finally noticed i was sobbing harder than i ever had before "You've never noticed my feelings for you, even though I display them right in front of you. You've never noticed me or my mundane existence, I'm unimportant to you, I don't mean a thi-"

"I love you, Kouri." he interrupted

I looked over at him through tear dazed eyes "what...?" I asked almost inaudibly

"I'm in love with you Kouri. I've been in love with you since the day we met." he repeated himself softly "but, I took your constant avoiding of my company as a hint that you didn't feel the same way." He paused "but, I told myself that I'd give this to you, even if the feeling wasn't mutual." he slowly pulled something that resembled a flower out of his pocket "But... My prayers have finally been answered." he finished while handing me a beautiful rose made out of wood.

I delicately held the wooden rose in my hands, going over every detail with my fingertips.

"Did you...make this?" I asked softly still looking at the rose

"Just for you."

I looked over to him with puffy eyes, having stray tears escape and run their course down my cheeks.

He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb, while giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"And you are gorgeous Kouri. No matter what you say." he whispered into my ear kissing it lightly

I leaned forward and snuggled my head in between the crook of his neck, crying softly.

He wrapped his strong arms around me gently as he whispered "And you'll never be alone again. I promise."

We remained in that position for god knows how long.

After falling asleep in his arms, he carried me over to the bed, and fell asleep in a warm embrace.

AN: I'm sorry if the ending qwas bad. :( I wasn't sure if I should've continued on with the mission or not.

Anyways, review. C:

Xoxo, Aliey.


End file.
